


i want to look inside your head

by prairiewolf



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt: Envy, Smutless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiewolf/pseuds/prairiewolf
Summary: Where do you go when you close your eyes?





	i want to look inside your head

_Where do you go when you close your eyes?_

A pang of jealousy gnaws at his thoughts. He pulls her leg onto his hip, pressing their sternums together, traces the side of her body, up, drawing fingers across shoulder, then along spine, to rest finally on her warm neck.

When her tongue dips into his mouth, she’s looking at him. But where is she, really? What is she looking at? Aren’t those green rolling hills reflected in her eyes? Or are they stars, lightyears and lightyears away?

He pushes again, pulls again, swallowing the half-strangled sigh she makes, harder, to close some insurmountable distance. Trying to press her through the ceiling, press up into her soul.

They are both children of light, but how much brighter she is, so much further away.

Even tangled in his arms, she’s still somehow out of reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Envy, for the [Smutless Smut Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/smutlesssmut). A long time ago, I wrote a takari fanfic centered around the [7 deadly sins/7 heavenly virtues for FF.N](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3073160/1/Heavenly-Deadly) \- writing this felt a bit like a homecoming. This is far and away my OTP - I hope one day I get more of my work around them on AO3.


End file.
